Gotita, gotita
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Polonia no podia más...La traicion de su aliado le puede traer consecuencias de diversas indoles. PoloniaxFemSuecia.


_Vengo con un crack muy crack, basado en hecho historicos...Si lo desean pueden golpearme si no les gusta...Aviso, una sueca muy fuera de lo comun y algo "gore" y sangrienta. Por lo demas, nada más_

_Disfruten~  
><em>

* * *

><p>Se encerró en el salón del trono y cogió una de las espadas de la pared, temblando. Feliks no podía con el dolor que le recorría las entrañas. La guerra destrozaba la unión de Las Dos Comunidades. Su primo Iván se había llevado a Sophie casi al principio de la guerra. Se había aliado con Suecia contra Rusia, pero su aliada se había vuelto contra él. La gobernadora del Báltico estaba en guerra con el rey del Norte y había visto que conquistando Las Dos Comunidades podrían aislar al aliado del danés, Prusia. Según había odio, Charlotte y Napoleón apoyaban a Suecia. El rubio se lamentaba ahora de haberle cedido los terrenos de Riga y Tallin. Un grito de dolor le sacó brutalmente de sus pensamientos. Se acercaba. La muerte venía a su encuentro. Tembló aun más y se puso en posición de defensa con la espada, pero sería inútil, era una misión suicida. La sangre entro por debajo de la puerta, haciendo que se alejara de ella aun más. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y el cadáver del guardia cayó en la sala. Feliks soltó un grito de horror al ver el pánico en las fracciones heladas del muerto y luego miro a su ejecutora. La muerte en personificada, así la definía en ese mismo momento. Su larga melena rubia ahora roja carmesí por la sangre. La armadura estaba incompleta, una hombrera por aquí, una espinillera por allá. No llevaba nada mas que le cubriera, ni si quiera zapatos. Sus ropas estaban rotas y dejaban ver su piel, manchada de sangre. Incluso llevaba un pecho al descubierto, pero al contrario que las señoritas normales, no se preocupaba por eso. Los ojos verdes del polaco fueron a la espada. Hunin, la cual, desde esta guerra, era conocida por todo el ejército polaco como Hunin, la Sangrienta. Feliks ahora entendida el apodo. Como un rio, la sangre corría por la hoja. Pensaba que era un efecto óptico, pero no lo era. La sangre en verdad se movía, no solo por el metal, sino que por todo su cuerpo. Se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. La mitad estaba cubierta de sangre que baja hacia su cuello, no llevaba gafas, como la había conocido la primera vez, y sus ojos…Sus ojos eran negros, con el fondo rojo, no el blanco natural. Se fijo en sus labios, cada cierto tiempo se movían, murmurando algo, como una demente. Eso desconcertó al rubio hasta que noto que lo que hacía era contar.<p>

-_¿Cuenta los latidos que me quedan?_

-No-contestó ella, como si le hubiera leído la mente, con voz cavernosa-Son las personas que han caído bajo el filo de mi espada.-Tras decir eso empezó a contar en voz alta. Polonia soltó la espada y se tapo los oídos pero la cuenta le atravesaba todo él. 20457…20458…20459…

-_Todos polacos, seguro_-Pero aun no sabía porque lo hacía con tanta regularidad. Suecia avanzó, pisando con sus pies desnudos la sangre. Cuando salió del charco, un sonido se hizo eco en la sala. "Plic", una gota cayendo y al poco, otra, en el mismo intervalo que ella contaba muertes. La nórdica se detuvo frente el eslavo y rápidamente un charco de sangre se formo bajo sus pies.

-Mátame-Dijo Polonia con voz ronca-¡Mátame ahora y acaba con mi sufrimiento!-Cerró los ojos, esperando que el frio metal le atravesara. Pero en vez de eso, sintió sus labios sangrientos contra los suyos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido pero los volvia a cerrar por el miedo y el dolor. La sangre que emanaba la rubia le quemaba como el más potente de los ácidos, pero en el fondo disfrutaba de su beso. La mantuvo junto a sus labios hasya que el dolor fue insoportable y se desmayó, aunque al hacerlo, acaricio todo el cuerpo de su enemiga, lo que hizo que el Blodtörstig demon sonriera inapreciablemente. Se quedo observando el cuerpo del rubio, en silencio, con su cuenta infernal en un leve susurro, como una maldición. Cuando llegaron los soldados suecos, ni si quiera se movió, se quedo mirando como la silueta que había dejado la ahora, derrotada nación, se rellenaba de nuevo de sangre. Cuando este proceso término se dio la vuelta, sin parar de contar.

21764…1…2…3…gotita…gotita…plic…plic…

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
